zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles (Video Game Series)
:If you are looking for the Novelization of the series, see The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles is a Role-playing video game developed and published by Atlus and Namco Bandai Games. The series was a side story to the mainstream [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda The Legend of Zelda series], before being confirmed to be their own brand of Games, the First game in the series was developed for the Sony Playstation 2 in 2003. And with the release of Eternal Punishment ~Lineage and Legacies~ on August 18, 2013, the series has ended the Saga of the main Character and will follow a new Character in a game called The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey of the North Star, which takes place during Hyrulian Chronicles 1 and with the release of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Eternal Punishment 2~ the story will continue but at the prospective of another character. Plot The Hyrulian Chronicles Series follows a young man named P.J. Belforma and his friends as they try to prevent war between the three countries of the planet, the countries are called Hyrule, Soleana and Termina, while trying to save the world from Many foes who wish to send Hyrule back to the dark ages. Setting *Main Article: The World of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles The setting of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles series seems to take place in the Post-Apocalyptic world of Reize Maxima which was built over the remaints of a destroyed earth, with technology for the era (Hylian Year: 1940s) at it's peak. The Tech in Hyrulian Chronicles borders both steam and diesel powered techonology both being used but Hyrule is moving towards the latter. Timeline : Main Article: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Timeline While The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles follows a linear Timeline, it does take place before the events of the original Timeline. While the Author of the series clamed that the games are in no way connected to the main storyline, but with the release of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment F, Demise is the final boss of the Future Arc of the game, And Jessie uses the combined Mirror Sword/Master Sword to send Demise to the Other Hyrule, While Jessie also send the Master Sword through the portal as well, setting up the evens of Skyward Sword. While other hints of Hyrulian Chronicles being connected with the original Series is mostly present in 'The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will', The Final Boss room where players Fight Shadow Jessie/Ganon Avatar/Jessie, has what seems like Twlilght Particles flying to the Moon out of the pillars, but A Brother's Will Takes place at the same Time as Persona 3, and Tartarus is one of the main dungeon in both games. The Presumed Timeline goes like this... The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Origins ---> The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 1 ---> 2 ---> 3 ---> 4 ---> 5 ---> 6 ---> 7 ---> 8 ---> A Brother's Will ---> A Brother's Will FES ---> One year Timeskip ---> A New Journey ---> A New Journey 2 ---> Waltz of Destruction ---> Rebirth of the Warrior ---> Origins of the Abyss ---> Harmony of Desruction ---> Innocent Sin ---> Eternal Punishment ---> Six Month Timeskip ---> Eternal Punishment Future Arc ---> The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ----> Hyrulian Chronicles: Trinity Soul ----> The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Many Games, such as Side games have no spot but many take place between each game. Characters *''Main Ariticle: Characters in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Titles The Series is composed of over fifteen games and seventeen anime series, all main games were developed by Atlus and Namco Tales Studio, while side games were made by Nintendo for their own consoles, only about three games of the First Saga were ported to Nintendo Consoles and were met with lackluster reviews, while the Playstation versions were met with positive recepion, While many of the games have not been released in Japan, with problems from Nintendo and none of the Games have ever made their way to Europe with the Same problems. The First Saga *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles *Date Released: June 21: 2003. *System: Playstation 2. The first game in the series follows the young rebelious heir to The Belforma family named P.J. Belforma who is tasked to save the soul of Princess Zelda and prevent the three Kingdoms of Reize Maxima from going to war once again, and to find out his own purpose in the world. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 2'' *Date Released: December 13, 2003. *Systems: Playstation 2. The Second installment in the series takes place two weeks after the events of the First game, the game wraps up the mysteries of the first game and follows both P.J. Belforma and Link on their own journeys through the Kingdom of Hyrule. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3'' *Date Released: Feburary 3, 2004. *Systems: Playstation 2. Following the events of Hyrulian Chronicles 2, P.J. Belforma has become a famous hero in The Kingdom of Hyrule along with his friends, but the hero of the Seven Blades War has gone missing and P.J. and his friends go searching for their lost friend. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 4 ~Journey of the Knight''~ *Date Released: October 10, 2004. *Systems: Playstation 2. After the events of Hyrulian Chronicles 3, P.J. and his friends have found Link and they become the word of reason for the Kingdom of Hyrule, after a mysterious portal opens in Southern Hyrule the group heads out to defeat the new threat. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 5'' *Date Released: June 20, 2005. *Systems: Playstation 2, GameCube. Following the events of the fourth game, P.J. Belforma and his friends head out to the Kingdom of Sol to find a mysterious gem that starts the hunt for the Nine Catalysts of the Kingdom of Hyrule. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Order of Shadows''~ *Date Released: December 15, 2005. *System: Playstation 2. After three of the Nine Catalysts have been found a mysterious group known as The Order of Shadows has been rounding up people who are blamed to be hosts of the Catalysts that will end the world, this causes P.J. to be captured by the group and this causes him to team up with other Fallen to escape The Order of Shadows and to defeat them once and for all. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A Promise Unforgotten''~ *Date Released: May 1, 2006. *System: Playstation 2, GameCube. After the fall of The Order of Shadows, P.J. Belforma and his new and old comrades journey to the southern Kingdom of Elos to quell an century old war that is threatening to throw the whole world into chaos once again. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Requiem of Light''~ *Date Released: December 21, 2006. *System: Playstation 2, GameCube, Wii. To be added... *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A Brother's Will''~ *Date Released: August 30, 2007. *Systems: Playstation 2, Playstation 3. Following the events of Requiem of Light, P.J. and his friends investigate a hijacked Steam Train in southern Hyrule which causes him to get knocked off the train as a result and go missing for five months, Connor Belforma takes up his brother's sword and find him, this causes an appearence by an unkown enemy named Demise to reveal himself. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A Brother's Will FES''~ A month after the events of A Brother's Will, ''P.J. left on a year long training journey to control his Spiritra and his own Catalyst which is Death itself. The Second Saga *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A New Journey~ (Released: January 10, 2009, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Wii) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~A New Journey 2~ (Released: June 30, 2009, Playstation 2, Playstation 3) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A New Journey: Waltz of Desruction (Released: January 23, 2010, Playstation 3, Playstation Portable) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Rebirth of the Warrior (Released: July 5, 2010, Playstation 3) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Origins of the Abyss (Released: November 3, 2010, Playstation 3 Nintendo Wii) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Harmony of Descruction (Released: January 10, 2011, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Innocent Sin (Released: May 1, 2011, Playstation 3) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment (Released: July 5, 2012, Playstation 3) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment 2 (Released: 2014, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Wii U) Ports and Remakes. *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 1 + 2 (Playstation 2, 2005) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ReMixed (Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Collectors Edtion~ (PlayStation 3, 2010) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will FES (PlayStation 2, 2009, PlayStation 3, 2010, PSN, 2012) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will Portable (PlayStation Portable, 2010) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3D (Nintendo 3DS, 2012) * The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Eternal Punishment F~ *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Eternal Punishment Lineage and Legacies~ (Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2013) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The Ultimate Collectors Edition (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, 2013 - 2014) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Innocent Sin Rebirth (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, 2013 - 2014) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Journey to the North Star HD~ (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2014) Spinoffs. *''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Ultimate Knights Remaxed ''(Released: 2007, North Amercian Version) A Spin off fighting game that features characters from Hyrulian Chronicles 1 to Hyrulian Chronicles 5. *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey to the North Star *Date Released: January 20, 2013 (PSVita), January 24, 2013 (3DS). *Systems Released: Playstation Vita, Nintendo 3DS Taking place between the two week gap between ''Hyrulian Chronicles 1 ''and ''Hyrulian Chronicles 2, this story follows young Ruca Aurion and his own adventures in the Kingdom of Hyrule. *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The Ultimate in The Knights Arena (Released: 2012, Japan Version, Playstation 3, Arcade) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Arena (Released: 2012, North American Version, Playstation 3) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Origins (Released: 2010) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~Trinity Soul~ (Playstation 3, Wii U, 2013) Soundtrack Hyrulian Chronicles has a very unique soundtrack that are remixes from the Persona Series, while the first three Hyrulian Chroncles games have remixes from the first two Persona games. (Megami Ibunroku Persona, and Persona 2 Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment). One music sample that is heard often in Hyrulian Chronicles is 'Awakening Legend' from Revelations: Persona, while most of the games have their own original soundtrack most of the songs for later games comes from the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha games from Hyrulian Chronicles: A New Journey 2 - Rebirth of the Warrior, while Persona 3's soundtrack was intergrated into A Brother's Will, and Persona 4's soundtrack was fused with A New Journey. Terms This list is a complete list of terms and orginazations that are in the world of Linese Maxima. *The Knights of Hyrule: The Knights of Hyrule are the main military force in the Kingdom of Hyrule, while they fight with swords and usual knight weapons, in recent years they have adapted pistols in their equipment for long range combat, joining the knights is easy enough as anyone can join, but depending on the person's skill level their training can take up to at least three years to at least seven years of training, the knights also have diffrent sections in their ranks, such as Sea Knights and Air Knights. *The Belforma family: The legendary Belforma family is Hyrule's strongest family as they control most of the military status and the first member of the family created the Knights, most of their members live in a small section of Central Hyrule where many people may visit them is they wish, but as the family is very important anything with the Belforma family crest or a photo of them can sell for at least 500,000 gald or 1,000 rupees. Voice Cast *P.J. Belforma - *Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear - *Lucas Amano - *Link (Hyrulian Chronicles) - *Lucia Milda - *Malon Aurion - *Raine Sage - *Regal - *Sebastian Michaelis - *Ciel Belforma - *Jonathan Belforma - *Maya Belforma - *Jeremy Belforma - *Alvin Belforma - *Death - Gallery of Characters Zelda-logo.jpg 300px-Conner.jpg|Jessie Belforma Natalia luzu kimlasca lanvaldear 4141.jpg|Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear Radio Drama CD Cyril.jpg|Lucas Amano ImagesCAUYZBST.jpg|Ciel Belforma 603px-Link SS 4.png|Link 322px-Spada Belforma01.jpg|Connor Belforma Raine in the anime.jpg|Raine Sage 286px-Iria Animi01.jpg|Malon Aurion 320px-Status image Judith.png|Lucia Milda Ohiroshiki.Ginji.full.1199345.jpg|P.J Belforma Images.jpg|Death Zelda5.jpg|Mysterious Man from the Desert (Ganondorf?) Development The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Series was first concieved by Atlus when Nintendo and Sony were planing the Nintendo Playstation, but after the deal was cancelled the project faded away and wasn't revived until early 2002 when Shoji Meguro composer for the Persona Series found an old file labeled "Zelda no Densetsu X" with a half finished script and Character designs. Meguro went to Both Nintendo and Sony to get permission to use The Legend of Zelda logo for the Playstation 2 and to make their own series of Games side branched from the Main Zelda Series. After Sony agreed, but Nintendo was very aganst the project being revived but Shigeru Miyamoto allowed the team to continue the project and make a Role-Playing game for the Sony Playstation 2, Many manga arists were brought onto the project to redesign the main Characters, Masashi Kishimoto from Naruto desgined Lucas Amano, Lucia Milda and Malon Aurion, While Hiroyuki Asada from his own manga series I'll and later Tegami Bachi desgined P.J. Belforma, Zelda Luzu Nohansen-Hyrule Lanvaldear and many of the Characters. Later on Hiroyuki Asada's desgins were accepted along with Kishimoto's for Lucas Amano, after the Characters were desgined they were still picking a Main Character, while the director of the game looked at other RPGs like The Tales Series and Final Fantasy VII along with The Persona Series, he wanted to make a character that was not skinny and musculiar, so the character P.J. Belforma was chosen as the main character because he was not excalty skinny but stocky. Reception and Legacy The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, was well recived by gamers in both North America and Japan, with many game sites calling it a amazing RPG simuliar to Persona 2: Eternal Punishmen''t, released three years earlier. In Japan the game was compared to the Tales of Series and was very popular among gamers, and other game company's with Jessie Belforma appearing in ''BlazBlue: Aria of Calamity and a Crossover fighter with the Naruto series called The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles X Naruto, and a Manga Series. Trivia *There were two versions of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 5, one that was made by Atlus and the other one made by Nintendo, while the Atlus version gained very good reception while the Nintendo Gamecube port was not met with the same reception. *In the original scripts, Both P.J. and Connor were Paranormal Investigators from the Kindgom of Avalanstia that travelled Hyrule in order to get rid of monsters and Destroy the Bad Guy, who was Ganon. *Jessie Belforma Was made Right handed on purpose, He was before left handed as a trubite to Link but after complaints by Nintendo, Atlus Changed Jessie to Right handed in order to Mirror Link. *There was some confusion regarding A Brother's Will's FES title, with many thinking it was like Persona 3 FES' title where FES in Persona 3 stands for 'festival', but A Brother's Will FES stands for 'For Everyone's Souls' So the real title is The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles A Brother's Will: For Everyone's Souls *In Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, both games have the same themes as the Persona games of the same name, Kimi no Tonari for Innocent Sin and Change your Way for Eternal Punishment. Category:Game-type Fanfics Category:Games Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles